


With You

by star__light



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: Nothing mattered as long as they had the other.Or;Tom and Jackie are caught in the rain.





	With You

April was a changing month. It was the second month of spring, and one month less for the beginning of summer. The winter gave off its last havoc and still kept the light breezes cool of the time.

Jackie liked them. She enjoyed the wind playing with her hair and causing slight chills that tensed her pores.

Especially on the nights she went out with Tom. Of course, that did not change the temperature, but her boyfriend's was constant, always maintaining a body heat so naturally for the time she needed it.

Like when they went out to dinner and the humidity began to increase.

"Are you cold?" His voice, always soft and full of concern, made Jackie feel loved and happy. Those were feelings that Tom always showed her and said, but to prove it based on small actions or unrelated comments was more special. "Take it, you don't want to catch cold."

And before Jackie could answer, Tom was already retiring his sack to accommodate it gently on her bare shoulders. The freckled teenager could smell the scent of the cologne he had sprayed especially for that night, and the warmth he had kept in the garment helped her to scrub the cold, feeling almost sheltered.

She did not need such actions to know that she was loved, with his simple expressions he told her. And she also did not need to recognize herself as loved, or desired over any other girl her boyfriend might have known in the past, but she had to admit:

It was a unique feeling.

"You know you don't need to do that. I'm fine like that, Tom," she murmured warmly, leaning her head against the young adult's shoulder. Soon she felt his hand in her hair, causing slow and soft caresses, to which she sighed, closing her eyes.

Watching her surreptitiously, he allowed himself to smile and took advantage of his girlfriend hugging her by the waist to stop his free hand on hers.

"I know, but I want to. I'm fine, I have a long-sleeved shirt, you wear a dress instead. I do not want to risk you catching cold." Saying that, he turned his head slightly and placed a small kiss on Jackie's.

He loved her, too. And he loved taking advantage of any opportunity to prove it, of course with all due respect. It could be very caramellated and syrupy, but she was great enough to be level with that.

Jackie snorted cheerfully, snuggling against the redhead's body feeling the soft fabric of her teal dress against her legs.

"Very well, dad," she teased, weakly hitting the shoulder of her partner, who laughed openly while hugging her. She was more the kind of person who always kept a cool head and acted sympathetic, but she had to confess that Tom's complementary attitude occasionally made her take a side she did not know she had.

Tom, from his position, gave her a warm smile. From his point of view, he still could not believe that that daring but attractive girl would notice him.

_Since he had break up with Star three years ago, he had been emotionally broken, and the fact that she and Marco regularly turned to him did not help. The visits to Lava Lake, the constant pampering of his mother were not enough. From his first relationship with her, he had developed a terrible emotional dependence on a couple that on more than one occasion got him into trouble._

_It was on the second birthday of Marco's younger brother that he had the opportunity to meet Jackie. The trust between Star and Marco with their parents and the little human, though prone to fail, made him uncomfortable. He hated to say it at the time, but Star's relationship with Marco's family was better than the relationship she had with his._

_He had gone outside to take a breath when he saw her. She walked the path on her skateboard. He had remembered seeing her out of the corner of his eye when he invited Star to the Blood Moon Ball, just as much on her skateboard._

_That had been the first meeting among many, but it was not until his third visit to Star and Marco to Earth that they invited him to a picnic. She finished talking on her phone, her trusty skateboard under her arm. Apparently he had been the only one to perceive her presence because the very happy couple preferred to take care of cuddling and affection that personally still hurt to see._

_Maybe they did not notice his absence, he had dared to think when he left as quietly as he arrived, willing to know about the seemingly intrepid girl with platinum blond hair._

**_And there they were now, nothing to celebrate their second anniversary._ **

"Did you feel that?" Jackie's voice took him out of his memories. She had barely broken the physical contact, but she had finished giving him that spectacle that was seeing her with a serene, almost numb expression.

Tom stirred slightly in the bench on which both were sitting and inhaled.

A strong aroma of moisture began to make an appearance. And in accompaniment, a drop of water landed on the tip of his nose.

"It will start to rain. We'd better hurry if we do not want to get soaked." He stopped hugging his girlfriend, who grinned from ear to ear before getting up and lifting her dress making Tom blush until the skateboard fell off her dress and revealed a pair of hidden helmets in who knows where.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Jackie abruptly, extending a dark red helmet to her companion, who smiled with a whiff of sarcasm.

"You never leave home without it, right?"

Jackie replied, smiling with feigned boasting:

"Forgotten who are you talking to, darling?" Rolling his eyes amused, Tom took his helmet from brown hands.

When he put it on, the rain started, and Tom could literally feel the drops beginning to touch his shoulders through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"It will be better to hurry "stumbling, the blonde put on her kneepads before climbing her skateboard, always keeping her gaze fixed on the half demon.

"Don't you think it's more dangerous to travel on wheels on wet pavement on walking or running on it?" Jackie's skateboarding, Tom hugged Jackie's abdomen, with enough distance not to touch any possible erogenous or intimate zone of the girl.

He felt his jacket with a few drops of water.

"That's why it's important to take advantage of the fact that the streets are still dry. Hold on!"

But before Tom could cling to his girlfriend, she began to skate, the wheels barely touching the concrete in its entirety in a literal way. The young purple-skinned adult could feel that metaphorically he was flying while he was clinging to Jackie as best he could.

Momentarily, he could not help but laugh as a faint aroma of petrichor began to invade his nostrils, and a slight dose of adrenaline ran through his blood when they crossed a street or the rain began to accentuate, soaking their clothes even more.

He could recognize that he was beginning to understand her passion for skateboarding. And yes, he had never asked; not because he feared Jackie's reaction, she was superbly relaxed, rather he preferred to discover it for himself.

And on his shoulder, Jackie allowed herself to smile calmly. Even in spite of the rain that slowly hung over Echo Creek, her partner was able to maintain that warm smile —literally— and that laughter that so enchanted her.

That he never doubted her unfeminine tastes or that he would even enjoy them with her fascinated her.

_As well as Tom, for Jackie it was not easy to overcome Marco, and she was aware that she would face that challenge when she recognized that her relationship with him will not work. The feelings of both were sincere, but those of the Latin to Star were greater since he returned from Mewni._

_She could be independent and calm. But she was not stupid. And she recognized that the fact of keeping his cloak was more than a sign of pride for his heroism in the other dimension._

_And beyond showing selfishness or victimhood, she knew that the best thing for both of them was to break ties before they became toxic._

_But she also had feelings. Who said she did not feel shattered for almost a week? That she could not pass to his home without feeling sad? That stopping seeing him in the same classroom after he went for interdimensional exchange produced melancholy?_

_After all, Marco had been her first boyfriend, her first escort to a dance, the first date of her life. And now he had literally broken ties with all his acquaintances on Earth and relatives._

_Personally, she had disagreed with that decision, but she was no one to judge him, at least silently. How do she knew it? Well, having Janna as a friend in common was beneficial as harmful._

_Little by little, her sightings at the Diaz residence became less recurrent, her eyes on the chair dwindled and her romantic feelings for Marco disappeared._

_After a few long weeks, the relaxed and independent Jackie, the one who devoted her attention to studies and history books, had returned._

_Until she met Tom._

_Jackie could recognize him as the teenager in a suit who literally left a path of fire in his wake and headed to her classroom. Unlike that moment, she could distinguish a more casual attire, a smaller ego and a more relaxed attitude with a sweet character._

_She was not as involved in matters of magic as Star and Marco, but Tom did not claim at any time to be a predator about to attack._

_I mean, he even thought about what he should say!_

_"Hey, calm. I do not bite," she had joked to relax the person in front of her. She fulfilled his mission when a sweet laugh broke from the other's lips._

_She had remembered Tom justifying his sudden appearance with her physical appearance, but the platinum blonde never bragged about it._

**_No one expected that to be the first meeting of many._ **

"Now I understand why you enjoy it so much." Semi wet, Tom pulled one of his hands away from his girlfriend's body. Before she could reply, the man removed some hair from his face and could not help but blush when she saw his features marked by the wet locks and his shirt soaked and transparent showing his inner shirt.

She tried to concentrate again and quickly on the path, whose humidity began to increase. She regained her composure when, almost, she stumbled and fell from her skateboard. Tom had to react instantly by holding her waist.

"Are you okay?" Trying to regain his corporal heat, a chill ran through Tom's body as his shirt was stuck to his body and the cold pants brushed his legs. Internally he prayed that the female would not perceive it.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" having stopped for a moment, Jackie felt the water hitting her body directly, and internally she was grateful that the half demon gave her his sack, otherwise the water would have sat worse on her shoulders and she would probably wake up with a cold the next day. "Why don't you use your powers to transport us?"

"I would like that," Tom confessed, distressed. "But they are fire, they are useless in water. Also, it's better that way, I can enjoy these moments with you."

Jackie tried vainly to suppress a smile when he, saying that, rested his head on her shoulder covered by the wet sack. Little did he care being in a similar state.

Not deep down, she knew he was right. Whether or not they met very often, the moments when they could both be together were really special.

The rest of the way happened in silence, with the two enjoying each other's company between stumbles from Jackie in an attempt to hold the skateboard on the concrete wet, and Tom holding her laughing, not eager to mock her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to have another title and it would be NSFW, lel.


End file.
